


[REDACTED] said it's MY turn to Get Jacked Off By The HEV Suit

by RealBoneHours



Category: freeman's mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27854466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealBoneHours/pseuds/RealBoneHours
Summary: It's exactly what it says on the tin.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	[REDACTED] said it's MY turn to Get Jacked Off By The HEV Suit

**Author's Note:**

> You know how it is, no minors, no freaks, no sending this to people who don't wanna see it like that's just a dick move
> 
> Well. Here's something I whipped up real fast for my private twitter a while back when I realized nobody really did this with Freemind before and am finally getting around to putting it here because somebody's gotta. If you recognize this from there uhm hi lol there's literally nothing different you're fine
> 
> Sorry he's cis it's because he is NOT epic. Good day

“Oh, for the  _ love _ of-” He slammed the door of the little office shut behind him, leaning his back against it. “Whoever decided this feature was a good idea is getting a strongly-worded letter! And a restraining order. If they’re even still  _ alive. _ They better not be- _ e! _ ” He bit his lip as the suit started teasing him properly.

“Okay-  _ okay, _ okay,” he breathed out as he fumbled for the nearest office chair. “I guess I might as well enjoy it.”

His breath hitched as a bit of pressure shifted around, massaging his balls. “Y’know not  _ every _ boner’s from being horny, right?” He paused for a moment as if he expected the suit to actually respond. He smacked his forehead and slid down in his seat a bit. “Man, maybe I  _ do _ need this. I mean,  _ clearly _ I’m not thinking straight right now. Tryina have a  _ conversation _ with this stupid thing.”

As he started getting fully hard, a new pressure formed, going in slow waves from his base all the way to the tip. Breath growing heavy, he gripped the arms of the chair. “Alright- okay, I’ll give whatever pervs put this in  _ some _ credit- it ain’t half bad.” He bit back a groan. “It’s just  _ not _ a good idea, though, alright? Can’t just- you can’t just  _ jack off _ in the middle of an  _ experiment. _ That’s gotta break  _ so _ many procedures. What if you- _ uuu, fuck, _ oh my  _ god- _ ”

The movements in his codpiece started getting faster, bit by bit. His hips started minutely thrusting forward. “Whuh…  _ what _ was I talking about?” He huffed as he tried and failed to push everything closer together with his hand. “Whatever. I don’t care.”

Grinding against his hand didn’t accomplish anything, but he kept doing it anyway. “Fuck-  _ god, _ holy  _ shit- _ ” Throwing his head back, he let out a breathy moan. “Yeah,  _ now _ we’re gettin’ somewhere.” As the suit started going faster and faster, he started all but humping his forearm, biting his lip.

Eyes falling shut, his mouth fell open, whispered curses and non-whispered moans spilling out. Right as he swore he was getting close, a new sensation entered the mix, causing his eyes to fly  _ wide _ open. He could just barely hear a faint buzz over his own panting, radiating from the codpiece. “ _ Jesus, _ they thought of  _ everything, _ didn’t they?!”

Holding onto the chair for dear life, eyes screwing tight shut, his hips stuttered fruitlessly forward. “C’mon- c’mon, c’mon,  _ c’mon- _ Don’t you  _ dare _ hold out on me now-” As release finally came, he let a particularly loud moan slip out, for a moment not giving a damn who or  _ what _ could  _ possibly _ hear him. And, just as the feeling started tipping over from heavenly to torturous, the suit’s movements whirred to a stop.

Slumping back, head tilted up, he struggled to catch his breath. Coming off his post-nut high, he noticed something and furrowed his eyebrows. He wiggled his hips, and, sure enough, he was now covered in his own cum. “... Goddammit.”

**Author's Note:**

> If I don't end smut with a goof as often as I can I'll turn into a box of gravel


End file.
